


Familiar Sins

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Biting, Community: sons_of_gondor, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think I like what I saw the other night, Karl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azewewish (Brenda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> Written for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/), a woman of many kinks, for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/)**sons_of_gondor** Halloween Trick Or Treat Fic/Art Exchange. I hope I've managed to hit a few of those kinks for her in this fic.

"I don't think I like what I saw the other night, Karl."

Karl groaned softly as Harry nipped gently at the small of his back, soothing his skin with a soft swipe of tongue. The last thing he wanted to think about was the fucking _Pathfinder_ DVD that Harry had brought up a time or seven since he arrived earlier that afternoon. "You...?" Karl gasped as Harry nipped more firmly, then sucked on the mark. "You didn't?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I didn't." His hands slipped between Karl's legs, fingers stroking his inner thighs. "Only I should be able to see you naked."

_Jesus Christ._ Karl's cock, trapped between his belly and Harry's very nice sheets, hardened even more at his lover's words. "I wasn't naked."

Harry's hands slid to his ass, cupping his cheeks and squeezing before spreading him. He growled, soft and low. "You might as well have been. Naked for the whole fucking world to see."

Karl couldn't stifle a soft cry as Harry flicked his tongue over his opening. His hips jerked, and Harry's fingers dug into his skin, warning him without words to stay still. He bit down on one of the arms pillowing his head as Harry's tongue circled and teased, circled and teased. Harry could be a real bastard when he put his mind to it. Karl swallowed, gave Harry what he wanted, and murmured, _"Please."_

"Please?" Harry pressed the tip of his tongue into Karl, fucking him shallowly until Karl was rubbing firmly against the sheets. "How many people, do you suppose, who watched your ass in that film imagined what I am doing to it right now?" He thrust his tongue more firmly and deeply into Karl.

Karl twisted enough for Harry to have to scramble to keep a hold on him, though thankfully not enough for him to stop. Imagine, hell, he'd let them all watch now if it kept Harry's tongue sliding sinfully into him. So perfectly and deliciously dirty. His hands fisted in the sheets and his toes curled, and then Harry pulled back. Karl shook his head, "Don't stop."

Harry laughed, the sound dark and rich. He slapped Karl's ass. "Up."

As Karl struggled to get his legs under him enough to kneel, Harry leaned over him, his chest pressed against Karl's back. He murmured in Karl's ear, "If I were there when you were filming, I would have shoved you up against a tree, kicked your legs apart, and fucked you on the spot."

"You..." Karl moaned as Harry's slick cock--when had _that_ happened--pressed against him. He shook his head. "You wouldn't have."

One of Harry's arms wrapped around his waist, tightened to hold him firmly. "Yes. I would have."

Then Harry was pressing into him, which didn't happen nearly enough, their schedules conspiring to keep them apart. "If it meant not having to wait for you, for _this_"--he tightened around Harry's cock--"I would have let you do it."

Harry groaned deeply. His lips brushed just behind Karl's ear as he murmured, "I _know_ you would."

Karl shivered at the utter certainty of Harry's words. _"Fuck me."_ A soft, needy sound slipped from his lips. "I've been waiting for this."

Harry's fingers trembled lightly as he ran them down Karl's spine. "So have I."

When Harry started moving, the hard, sure thrusts drove away the ache of long nights spent apart. Karl couldn't help but struggle when familiar fingers curled and tightened around his cock. He wasn't going to last, never could after he'd spent so much time away from Harry, but he didn't want it to be over so soon.

Harry growled softly as he bit down lightly on Karl's collarbone. "I like what I see now. And what I feel. How you feel."

Karl nodded, words stuck in his throat. After all, he didn't really need them. Trapped between Harry's cock and his hand, while Harry licked and nibbled at his neck, what the hell was _not_ to like? And when Harry's lips and the very tip of his tongue grazed Karl's ear as he whispered, "Come for me," Karl responded the only way he could.


End file.
